darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Batilion
Batilion (Japanese: トコウモリ Tokoumori) is a dual-type Poison/Flying Powermon. It evolves into Drampire starting at level 25 and into Dragula when traded while holding a Dragon Fang. Biology Physiology Gender Differences Special abilities Habitat Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "After many years of evolution, this Pokemon has adapted to nocturnal life. Instead of adapting his vision to the dark environment, however, he has become blind, and instead uses a powerful system of echolocation to navigate." Copper: "After many years of evolution, this Pokemon has adapted to nocturnal life. Instead of adapting his vision to the dark environment, however, he has become blind, and instead uses a powerful system of echolocation to navigate." Bronze: Game Data Stats Base stats !100 - 147 !190 - 284 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !54 - 117 !103 - 229 |- style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 40. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia * Origin This Powermon has features from both bats and reptiles. 'Name origin' Batilion comes from "bat" and "reptilian," or possibly a mispelling of "batallion." Tokoumori comes from tokage, "lizard," and koumori, "bat." Category:Poison Types Category:Mammalian Powermon Category:Urban Powermon